This is Us
by ayshariham
Summary: Can he be the solace she's looking for? A Hisagi x Hinamori songfic :D


The song is "This is Us" by Backstreet Boys =D

Plays on continuous loop-mode on my player xD

___________________________________________________________

_~Got a million reasons to run and hide~  
~I don't blame you for being scared (for being scared, no)~_ _  
_

He found her shuddering under the tree, a pitiful figure in the twilight. Her tears caught the dying sunlight as they rolled off her cheeks. "Help me", her face cried out beseechingly. He could only hug her and wish her sorrow away. Grey clouds loomed overhead, shadowing the sun. The sky burst open, as if sharing her grief, the clouds shedding rain drops. The rumble of thunder made her press herself closer to him.

~_About a novel long, all the pain that he's caused you  
Baby I'm fully aware (I'm fully aware)_

"I don't want to think about him! I… want him to disappear from my memories, like he disappeared from my life. Why, Hisagi-kun? Why won't he just leave me in peace?" she asked him, still sobbing, her tears mixing with the rain. Her eyes were empty, soul-less.

He tilted her face up, and covered her mouth with his. A kiss of pity, a kiss of sorrow, a kiss out of desperation to ease her pain, and yet from it grew an unquenchable passion. His fingers in her hair, stroking it, gave her a strange comfort. She didn't resist, letting her mind embrace the intimacy of the moment.

_  
_ ~_If I could change the stories ending to me and you  
Dont know the meaning of pretending what to do~_ _  
_

He pulled away and looked at her tenderly. Her lips were cold as ice, his was on fire. He wanted to burn that passionate fire in her eyes.

"You know the answer" he replied. She looked at him with a scared expression. Yes, she knew. She couldn't bear the thought of her beloved captain abandoning her. She had spent too long with her idol and even if her illusions had been shattered, she couldn't accept it.

"You're the one holding on to him, Hinamori-san" he whispered into her ear. "Let him go, the pain will go to. Are you willing to do it?"

_  
_ ~_I could be the one  
Give you all my love  
Forget what he has done to you  
Im here now~_

"I'm…scared." she murmured into his chest.

"I'm here to help". His lips were trailing along her neck. "I'm right here…to protect you, to shelter you." His strong arms enveloped her warmly. "Trust me to take care of you, to heal you, Hinamori-san. Trust me." Her fingers felt wonderful entwined with his. The rain fell like a gray curtain around them.

_  
_~_Open up to me  
Love will set you free  
If ever you believe it  
Please believe in me_~_  
_

Her eyes seemed brighter when he pulled her face back to his, the heat returning to her body as the kiss deepened. She felt peaceful and yet alive, calm but still excited. Her senses heightened, and she kissed him back fiercely. He was surprised at her overwhelming emotions, and smiled inwardly.

_  
_~_This is us, This is us  
This is us, This is us  
This is love, This is love  
I'm here now_~

The rain became thinner, shallower, the mist clearing around them. Almost gasping, they both rose for air. Hinamori kept her eyes closed, welcoming the happiness within her. The pain dulled, the memories were dimmed in front of these invigorating emotions.

Hisagi didn't loosen his grip on her, warming her with his body, burying his face in her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere" Hinamori whispered, holding his hand tightly. She hadn't forgotten that he shared the same pain, the same fear of losing someone they trusted.

_  
_~_This is us, This is us  
This is us, This is us  
This is love, This is love  
Im here now_~

_  
_The moonlight seeped through the clouds as the rain cleared away. They stood under the tree for a long time, holding onto each other in silence.

Their days grew easier. They clutched at this solace greedily. They needed it like they needed air, water, food… They would treasure it, this bond created out of pain, this bond which dulled their pain, till it dwindled down to nothing…

______________________________________________________________________________

I know you can see that Review Button down there. I know it! =P Click it and make me smile? =D


End file.
